


Jeg er skapt for å elske deg for alltid

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Kjærlighet, M/M, bryllup
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Vi hopper litt i tid i Ausvika. Ett år har gått. Det er sommer i Oslo, og Isak og Even skal snart hjem fra bryllupet til Mahdi og Zain.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 40
Kudos: 70





	Jeg er skapt for å elske deg for alltid

Isak synker ned på en ledig stol, lener seg lykksalig tilbake mens han gløtter bort på restene av bryllupskaka. Det buzzer i hodet, men han er ikke full. Bare sånn passe brisen der alt flyter akkurat på den riktige siden. 

Elton Johns _Your Song_ siver ut fra høyttalerne og Zain og Mahdi står midt på dansegulvet tett omslynget, panne mot panne, og har kun øyne for hverandre. Litt bortenfor danser foreldrene til Mahdi og de andre gjestene er litt spredt rundt i lokalet. 

Alvoret og programmet for dagen er over. Dagen og kvelden har gått bra, over all forventning faktisk. Han kom seg opp i tide, tok på seg en nystrøket skjorte og knøt en perfekt slipsknute, husket ringene til brudeparet, og holdt en latter- og tårefremkallende tale til Mahdi – uten å få nervøst sammenbrudd eller glemme hva han skulle si. 

Isak kikker rundt seg og konstaterer at alle ser mer eller mindre like fornøyd ut som ham selv. 

“Halla, mann!” Jonas dumper ned på stolen ved siden av ham. 

“Halla.” Isak vipper hodet så vidt bakover i en slapp hilsen. 

“Skjera?” 

“Ikke no’.” Isak smiler. “Og det er jævlig digg!”

Jonas drar hånda gjennom håret og gliser. “Har forloveroppgavene tatt på?”

“Jeg hadde helt glemt hvordan det var.” Isak skjærer en grimase. “Det har vært litt stress ass.”

“I feel ya man!” Jonas slipper ut et flir. “På en måte glad det ikke er meg.”

“Du slipper ikke unna veit du.” Isak geiper til ham. “Din tur kommer før du aner.”

“Jasså?” Jonas snur seg brått. Han mister balansen og klasker hånda på låret til Isak for ikke å havne med ansiktet ned i fanget hans. “Har du tenkt å fri til Even?”

“Fri?” Isaks stemme går brått opp i fistel. Han kjenner varmen i kinnene og rister gjentatte ganger på hodet. “Jeg mente det ikke sånn da.”

“Så du har ikke tenkt på det? Å gifte deg.”

“Neiass...” 

Isak juger. Han _har_ tenkt på det, men ikke sånn seriøst over lang tid av gangen. Bare sånn flyktig når Even har gjort noe ekstra fint, eller når Even har gjort noe helt vanlig og det ble noe ekstra bare fordi det var han som gjorde det, eller at det har skjedd noe som har fått Isak til å tenke at han gjerne kunne hatt det sånn med Even resten av livet. 

“...eller kanskje bittelitt?”

Jonas sprekker opp i et stort glis. “Ja?”

Isak trekker stolen mot Jonas, ser seg rundt seg før han lener seg mot ham og senker stemme. “Jeg vil gjerne være del av en familie med samme etternavn, siden min egen familie er så fucka."

“Ser den ass.” Jonas åpner den øverste knappen i skjorta. “Er han mannen i ditt liv?” 

Det sprer seg en varme fra magen og ut i hele kroppen, helt opp i kinnene. Han sveiper over lokalet med øynene for å finne Even, ser at han står bøyd over musikkanlegget sammen med Eskild og fekter engasjert med hendene, før han møter blikket til Jonas igjen. 

“Jeg tror det.” 

Jonas hever stemmen. “Oi, oi, oi. Issy er gifteklar.” 

“Kan du drite i å rope sånn?” Isak dytter til Jonas. Han mister balansen og sklir av stolen. “Oi. Sorry!”

Jonas ligger på gulvet og ler så krøllene rister. “Faen mann.” Isak strekker ut hånda og hjelper ham opp. 

Elton Johns stemme fader ut og en velkjente miks av keyboard og trommer fyller lufta. Isak begynner umiddelbart å røre på seg. Hodet svinger fra side til side mens fingrene trommer på låret i takt med rytmen. 

Eskild kommer seilende inn i synsfeltet hans. Even er hakk i hel og krasjer inn i Eskild så begge mister balansen. De klarer på mirakuløst vis å holde seg på beina. Isak rister på hodet og slipper ut et flir. 

“Skjera?”

"Babygaaay! Jeg har funnet sangen vår! Bli med og dans."

"Ja, vi må danse, baby." Even smiler fra øret til øre og strekker ut hånda. 

"Ikke nå." Isak rister forsiktig på hodet. "Jonas og jeg har en viktig samtale." 

"Kjempeviktig," skyter Jonas inn.

“Serr?” Eskild sperrer øynene opp. “Viktigere enn å danse til Dancing Queen med _moi_ og loverboyen din?" 

“Ja,” sier Isak kort. 

“Nå sårer du oss.” Furteleppa til Eskild popper opp.

“Skikkelig.” Even nikker istemmende. 

“Sorry. Men vi er liksom midt i en dyp samtale.” 

“Veldig dyp.” Jonas nikker flere ganger på rad.

“Åhh. Du er så kjedelig!” Eskild tramper i gulvet og himler med øynene. “Da stjeler jeg kjæresten din!" Han griper tak i armen til Even og drar i den. “Kom!” 

Isak vipper hodet litt opp og møter blikket til Even. “Et kyss før du går?” 

“Sorry, baby.” Even hiver hendene leende i været. “Nå er jeg Eskilds.” 

Isak følger Eskild og Even med øynene og ser hvordan de tar over dansegulvet. Even låser blikket hans med øynene og vrikker lekent på kroppen. Han rister på hodet og ler før han snur seg mot Jonas. 

“Hvor var vi hen?”

“Du skal gifte deg,” gliser Jonas og dytter lekent til ham. 

“Jeg skal ikke det da.” Isak himler med øynene. 

“Men du har lyst til det...” 

“Ja…” Isak biter seg i leppa. “Men det er ikke noe hast da. Må liksom ikke gjøre det mårra,” skynder han å legge til. 

“Null stress, Issy. Null stress!” Jonas klapper ham på låret. 

Isak lener seg tilbake og lukker øynene. Ser seg selv gå opp kirkegulvet med Even, gi ham sitt ja og love å elske ham, og bare ham, herfra til evigheten. Bildene får det til å kile i magen. 

Jonas sparker Isak i leggen, får ham til å åpne øynene igjen. 

“Hva sier Even da? Har han lyst?”

“Eh… jeg vet ikke.” Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Vi har liksom ikke snakket om akkurat _det_.”

“Hadde blitt overraska om han ikke ville det ass. Han er jo den romantikeren.”

“Han er det.” Isak smiler og tenker tilbake på den fine pikniken Even overrasket ham med forrige helg. Det var hjemmelaget tapas og øl på et teppe nede ved fjorden. “Men samtidig så er han jo så sykt usikker til tider, så jeg vet ikke hva han tenker om det.”

“Usikker på seg selv kanskje, men ikke på deg.” 

“Nei…?”

“Han snakker jo ikke om noe annet enn hvor utrolig glad han er i deg og hvor mye du betyr for ham. Du skulle hørt ham i går. Da jeg spurte om han var nervøs for å ta bryllupsbildene av Zain og Mahdi sa han at nei. Du hadde hjulpet ham å overvinne frykten han hadde i seg.”

“Åh…” 

Isak blir helt varm inne i seg. Han vet jo Even elsker ham, det både sier og viser han ofte. Men å høre ham si det til andre, gjør det ekstra spesielt. 

Abbas Dancing Queen har fadet over i en av deres rolige sanger. Han kikker mot dansegulvet og blikket hans fanger opp Even. Han står lent mot en vegg og prater med Eskild. 

Den blå dressjakka er for lengst kastet og skjorta stikker litt opp ved hofta. Slipset henger løst rundt halsen og håret ligger ikke like fint lenger, ser mer ut som et kråkereir enn gullkrona han hadde i dag tidlig. 

Ingenting er perfekt, men likevel er han er helt perfekt. 

Isak reiser seg så plaststolen går i gulvet med et dunk. Jonas retter seg brått opp i stolen og ser på ham med et åpent øye. 

“Hva skal du?” 

“Jeg må danse med Even. Keen på å joine?” 

“Trekant?” Jonas slipper ut et flir og reiser seg. 

“Dust.” 

Dansegulvet har roet seg nå som Even og Eskild har tatt en pause. Abbas Chiquitita egner seg ikke til heftige dansemoves, inviterer heller til rolig dans og klining. 

Isak tar fire lange skritt over gulvet med Jonas hakk i hel, og stiller seg framfor Even. Han strekker armen mot ham. 

“Dans med meg, baby."

“Nå skal du danse liksom? Og med Even,” sier Eskild før Even rekker å svare. 

“Ja?” 

“Men ikke med meg nei?”

“Eskild.” Isak himler med øynene. “Hør på sangen da.” 

“Og så?

Isak orker ikke svare, bare himler med øynene og griper tak hånda til Even. Den er klam, men han bryr seg ikke. Han trekker Even mot seg og kysser ham på håndryggen 

“Åhhh. Jeg vil også danse tett med noen.” 

Isak snur seg mot Eskild og skakker på hodet. “Savner du Antonio?”

“Ja!” Eskild slipper ut et sukk. “Han skulle vært her nå.”

Jonas står lett svaiende ved siden av Isak. Ansiktet hans sprekker opp i et stort smil og det ser ut som om han har fått verdens beste idé. Han strekker ut hånda mot Eskild. 

“Vi kan danse tett.” 

Eskild lyser opp. “Sweet.” 

Even drar i armen til Isak, tydelig keen på å danse. Det siste Isak hører før han forsvinner ut på dansegulvet er Eskilds bedende stemme. _Jonas, kan du snakke litt dirty til meg på spansk? Så kan jeg lukke øynene og late som du er Antonio._

Isak krummer armene rundt Evens nakke, ser ham inn i øynene og kysser ham ømt på munnen mens de vugger fra side til side. Midtveis i sangen siger trettheten inn i ham. Han legger hodet på skuldra til Even, tett inn mot halsen, og slipper ut en gjesp. 

“Sliten, baby?”

“Mm. Mista helt piffen.”

“Det har vært en lang dag.” Even kiler ham i nakken med fingrene. “Skal vi ta kvelden etter denne dansen?”

“Hvor mye er klokka?”

“Snart ett. Helt innafor å dra da. Jeg kjenner meg ganske pumpa sjøl.” 

“Ja, vi drar.” 

Å si hadet tar lang tid. Først må de snakke med Mahdi og Zain. Så må de ta farvel med resten av vennegjengen, og ikke alle er like keene på at de skal dra. Eskild vil danse mer med Isak, og Magnus, som har barnefri i helga, ønsker de skal feste sammen helt til sola står opp. 

Even finner til slutt dressjakka og sekken med kamerautstyret, og møter Isak ved utgangen. De går hånd i hånd bort til busstoppet og hoppe på 54 bussen som tar de østover mot Kjelsås og airbnb’en de har leid for helga. På Alexander Kiellands plass hopper de av. 

Det yrer av liv på uteserveringen til Colonel Mustard. Utenfor inngangen står to gutter og krangler med ei dørvakt når de passerer. Hånd i hånd fortsetter de bortover Waldemar Thranes gate, dulter litt borti hverandre med skuldrene og gir hverandre kjærlige blikk. 

Ei jente kommer ut fra Deli De Luca. Hun gir dem lange blikk og Isak skjønner henne godt, for Even er dritkjekk i dressen sin. Isak lener seg mot Even, drar i hånden hans, får ham til å stoppe og overøser ham med kyss i ansiktet før han til slutt får et smask mitt på munnen. 

"Hva var det der for?"

"Fordi du er så kjekk, vel." Isak blunker til Even.

Even ler. "Fineste kjæresten min." 

"Kjæresten din ja." Isak sukker lykksalig.

De fortsetter bortover gata i retning Akerselva. Even klemmer hånda til Isak og han snur seg mot ham. 

“Du har vært så flink i dag, baby.”

“Synes du?”

“Ja, herregud! Jeg visste jo at talen var bra. Men når du sto der og fremførte den framfor alle sammen, så stødig og behersket, ble jeg dritimponert. Og stolt over at du er min.”

“Åh, baby. Takk.” Isak tar de sammenflettede fingrene opp til munnen og kysser ham på håndryggen. “Du har vært fantastisk i dag du også. Og jeg har ikke vært mindre stolt av deg for å si det sånn.” 

“Takk! Det har vært et kjempefint bryllup, synes du ikke?”

“Jo, det har vært kjempefint.”

“Seremonien var nydelig.”

“Mm. Og talen til Zain. Den var magisk. Visste ikke at han var _så_ flink med ord ass.” 

“Ikke lett å holde tårene tilbake da.”

“Jeg så det.” Isak ser på Even med et litt ertende blikk.

“Du var ganske tårevåt du også.” Even dulter borti Isak med albuen. 

“Jaja.” Isak himler leende med øynene. 

De krysser gata og Sannerbrua, tar til venstre og følger stien over gressplenen til de kommer til gangveien som tar dem oppover langs Akerselva. Det er høy vannføring i elva etter en særdeles regntung forsommer. Bruset fra fossen like nedenfor Hønse Lovisas hus høres godt. 

“Mahdi og Zain virket fornøyd med dagen de også.” 

“Aldri sett de så forelska før jeg.” Isak sukker salig. 

“Du skulle sett de under fotograferinga.” 

Even sprekker opp i et smil. Han legger ut om hele seansen. Om hvor flinke Mahdi og Zain var til å ta instruksjoner, hvor åpne de var for alle forslagene han kom med – de litt ville også, om hvor heldig de var med været, sola og lyset. 

Ordene strømmer ut av ham og han veiver entusiastisk med den ledige hånda. Isak prøver iherdig å følge med, men det er ikke så lett. For samtalen med Jonas har viklet seg inn alle inntrykkene fra dagen og surrer oppe i hodet. 

Ringene, ekteskapsløftene, det første kysset som nygifte, all latter og glede, de kjærlige blikkene mellom Mahdi og Zain, og alle kjærlig blikk Even og ham imellom, alle gangene han stolt introduserte Even som samboeren sin, bryllupsvalsen og den tette, intime dansen han og Even hadde før de dro. 

Even klemmer hånda hans hardt og dulter borti ham med skuldra. Sa Even noe nå? Isak drar blikket opp mot ham. 

“Hæ?”

Even tilter på hodet og ler. Smilerynkene popper opp en etter en og kranser utkanten av øynene perfekt. “Jeg spurte om du vil hjelpe meg å velge ut noen bilder?” 

“Vil du gifte deg med meg?” 

“Hæ?” Even stopper brått opp og snur seg mot Isak. Ser på ham med store øyne. 

Fuck! 

Sa han det høyt? Hjertet banker brått dobbelt så fort og et rush av adrenalin farer gjennom kroppen. Isak senker hodet, kikker på de svarte penskoene. De er litt klissete etter ølen Magnus sølte tidligere i kveld. 

Han kan ikke trekke tilbake det han sa eller viske ut ordene. Ikke det at han _vil_ trekke det tilbake. Innerst inne er det jo dette han ønsker. Det kom bare litt brått på liksom. Og de har jo en avtale om å ta ting minutt for minutt. 

Munnen er plutselig tørr, det føles som han ikke har drukket på en uke. Han svelger hardt, flere ganger, før han sakte løfter hodet og møter Evens blikk. To knallblå, kulerunde øyne stirrer på ham. Han tror det er et bitte lite smil der, gjemt bak forskrekkelsen. Han håper i hvert fall det. 

“V-vil du gifte deg med meg?”

“Eh… uhm... j-ja.”

“Vil du?” Isaks stemme går opp i fistel. 

“Ja...eller… altså...” Evens øyne blir blanke. “Ja!” 

Isak begynner å le, latter triller ut av ham som små perler og tårer følger etter. Han griper fatt i hendene til Even, fletter fingrene med hans, klemmer og stryker. Han lener seg mot ham, legger pannen inntil hans, blunker vekk tårene og ser ham dypt inn i øynene. 

“Du vil gifte deg med meg.”

“Jah!” 

Even legger armene rundt halsen på Isak. Han lener seg mot ham og kysser ham ømt – lenge. Isak smyger hendene inn under dressjakka til Even og stryker ham på ryggen. Han hører knapt _jaet_ over bruset fra fossen bak dem og det intense suset i ørene. Men det er ikke så farlig, for tårene, glitret i øynene og kysset forteller ham alt.

**Author's Note:**

> Jada... så neida... så ble det et lite frieri da 🥰 Og det skjedde sånn cirka et år etter de ble sammen. Noen ganger bare vet man at ting er _meant to be_. 
> 
> Takk til BEWA for nok en glimrende betajobb 💖
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker om dette. Om det fikk dere til å føle noe, vil jeg gjerne høre fra dere 💖
> 
> God 17. mai til mine norske lesere og god søndag til dere alle andre 💖


End file.
